


Starbucks Has Layers

by DSMystery



Series: Sapphire Skies, Red Sand, Empty Space [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSMystery/pseuds/DSMystery
Summary: When your best friend sits right next to you in class and fangirls over the same people
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sapphire Skies, Red Sand, Empty Space [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131935
Kudos: 3





	Starbucks Has Layers

**Author's Note:**

> My friend (Jay) and I needed to amuse ourselves during class. So she came up with some questions for me to respond to as our favorite characters while I gathered together notes for the next fic. Feel free to ask your own questions! ^^

Character Dialogue Exercises

  
Q1: How many different ways can your name be spelled?  
K: If you can’t spell my name right, you have problems  
L: Only one way to spell my name, cause it’s unique just like me  
H: Well I’d like to say just one because Hunk is rather easy, I mean it’s an actual word and it’s just four letters so...  
P: Depends on which name you’re asking about  
S: Is this a real question?  
M: Matt, Mat, Mathew, Matthew, Matte _trails off with increasingly vague spellings_

  
Q2: What do you do when bored during class?  
K: Probably sleep if I’m bored enough, but I do try to pay attention at least  
L: You mean what do I do in class all day everyday? Make everyone laugh of course!  
H: He means that he annoys the professor, disrupts the class, and drags me into it.  
P: I’m always studying ahead, the professors go over things so slow.  
S: Well considering I’m the one teaching the class, I hope I’m not bored and I hope my students aren’t too bored either.  
M: I’m usually watching Shiro teach and end up throwing things at his head to amuse myself

Q3: What is your favorite type of music and why?  
K: Don’t laugh, but my dad always had country playing on the radio  
L: Shakira! Shakira! _breaks off into a rendition of Hips Don’t Lie_  
H: That’s like asking what my favorite type of food is! This is- this is inhumane and I do not have to answer this  
P: The screams of my enemies as I destroy their lives with my hacking abilities  
S: I’m actually fond of orchestra type music. Anything that has some tradition to it. Oh, and whatever Matt says is a lie. He likes Kidz Bop best but he won’t admit it  
M: Ever heard of dubstep christmas? That’s my jam

Q4: If you could go anywhere, where would you go?  
K: Anywhere that’s not on this planet  
L: Rio Carnival, where I can sing and dance and dress up in big gaudy costumes and Hunk won’t be able to judge me because I’ll be surrounded by people doing the exact same thing!  
H: I’ve always wanted to go to Greece! And Italy, and France, and Russia, and wow, so many places but there’s so much interesting and unique cuisine out there and I just want to try it all  
P: My room? Why travel when all I need is in the comfort of my own home  
S: When I was a kid, I wanted to be an astronaut, so I always wanted to go to Mars. But of course, NASA just had to go and mess around with Pluto, so now I really want to go to Pluto to be able to apologize to her and make sure she knows that not everyone agrees with NASA’s decision  
M: With Shiro to Pluto because someone needs to watch over his dumbass (and also because Pluto and that was just so Not Cool NASA)

Q5: Favorite season?  
K: I like spring… it’s no longer cold but it’s not too hot yet either and everything’s growing again after winter.  
L: Summer is the best, hands down. You get to go swimming and traveling and there’s no school  
H: I really like autumn, it’s just cold enough that I can bake a bunch of warm pastries but still warm enough that I’m not freezing. Plus I like all the colors and the leaves and they give me so many great ideas, and of course pumpkin is one the best flavors to work with, so there’s always an abundance of that  
P: I have a lot of good memories of summer vacations spent with my family so probably summer  
S: Winter is my favorite. I love the snow and the cold and the peace and quiet and just everything about the season is my favorite.  
M: Summer! My parents would always take my sister and I somewhere cool each year

Q6: What’s your favorite Starbucks drink?  
 _Me: Why have you done this to me? I’m having to go on the Starbucks app to reference drinks!_  
 _Jay: You can always skip it if you want. Anyway, you have a starbucks drink NEXT TO YOU!_  
 _Me: Yes but that’s something that I know that I like! I have to go and look at other drinks that I have no interest in and didn’t even know Starbucks carried because THESE ARE ALL DIFFERENT CHARACTERS AND HAVE DIFFERENT TASTES only Shiro gets me_  
 _Jay: I get that, being someone who literally drinks only like 3 drinks there. On the other hand we spend enough time there you would think it was easy to think of different drinks._  
 _Me: I DON’T CARE ABOUT DRINKS THAT AREN’T CARAMEL i will happily sip on my hot caramel macchiato with caramel syrup instead of vanilla AND FORGET EVERY DRINK THAT ISN’T CARAMEl the heathens_  
 _Jay: What about when they don’t have caramel like how they WERE OUT OF MOCHA THIS MORNING and I had to find something else to drink outside of my 3 normal drinks_  
 _Me: This fucking school. They were out of caramel for 2 weeks last year! TWO WEEKS, you can last a day, the dude said they were getting more this afternoon_  
 _Jay: I’m waiting for our teacher to ask us why we are always laughing in class. Geology is not this funny or interesting_  
 _Me: The Starbucks discord is real and for someone who mentioned on the very first day that coffee was a good thing to bring to class, I’m sure he’d be very understanding of this discussion. MOVING ON_  
 _Jay: At least we aren’t trying to have this conversation during coach’s class_  
 _Me: That is a terrifying thought and I’m going to pretend that you didn’t just type that_  
 _Jay: More so than last week when she found out about your neck?_  
 _Me: ASDFGHJKL FUCKK YOOUUU_

K: Hot chocolate; simple, easy, and usually cheaper than whatever concoction they have going on  
L: Whatever the seasonal drink is, they’re always new and yummy and if Starbucks is going through all that trouble to recommend them, then I’m inclined to try them  
H: Pumpkin Spice Latte, because pumpkin obviously. Though cinnamon is a good flavor too  
P: If I’m making the trip to Starbucks then it better be a Vanilla Latte, hot or cold, don’t care, but Vanilla. Latte.  
S: Fucking. Caramel.   
M: I’ll take anything that’s Starbucks. Starbucks in the Nectar of the Gods. Just one warning. Anything with caramel? Automatically forfeit to Shiro. I remember one time I had a caramel frappe and Shiro had been up all night and as soon as he smelled it and then locked eyes on it… the guy tackled me to the ground and then proceeded to sit on me as he just stopped and started drinking MY FREAKING STARBUCKS and normally those are fighting words but I mean, calm on, me vs. Shiro? I didn’t stand a chance, especially because it was caramel.

_Jay: You would do this. To me._   
_Me: Because caramel damnit_   
_Jay: There are times I’m glad I’m more of a chocolate person. Let you have all the caramel._

Q7: 2 characters get into a fight where character 1 thinks character 2 used their toothbrush. What does everyone think?  
K: Why would I use someone else’s toothbrush!? That’s just so… unclean and unhygienic and _ewww_  
L: If I find out someone’s been using my toothbrush… I’m going to _trails off to a series of increasingly improbable threats_ NOBODY USES MY TOOTHBRUSH DAMNIT  
H: I’m not saying that someone definitely used my toothbrush, I’m just saying that if someone DID accidentally use my toothbrush, then they need to buy me a new one  
P: If someone’s using my toothbrush it’s probably Matt. And he’s not actually using it, he’s just trying to pull something. Jokes on him though because I have two toothbrushes, one that’s on the counter, and one that’s hidden, and no I’m not saying where.  
S: Eh, I think Matt and I have switched toothbrushes so many times by now that it’s just whichever one you pick up first in the morning  
M: Oh yeah, Shiro and I share. We have a purple one and a pink one and we use whichever one isn’t wet in the morning

Q8: What is your biggest pet peeve?  
K: Someone talking for the sake of talking  
L: Someone using my products without asking  
H: Someone who enters my kitchen and wrecks havoc on my poor defenseless kitchen  
P: Someone who touches my tech  
S: People who look at everything I’ve done and accomplished for myself and think it’s something I’ve done for the recognition and awards. People who think I deserve praise for doing what I love to do.  
M: People who look at me and only see “Samuel Holt’s son, Pidge Holt’s brother, or Shiro’s sidekick”. I love my family, and that includes Shiro, but having other people refer to me as an extension of them is tiring. I’m my own person with my own strengths and weaknesses and yeah, I might be more of a “supporting character” than a main one, but I still deserve to be recognized for my own deeds.

_Me: I have a semblance of an idea for Shiro and Matt but I don’t actually know what to put in words_   
_Jay: What are you thinking about saying in whatever words you can put it into?_   
_Me: For Shiro, I think something about his “golden boy” status? And not liking it? Or at least not liking the kind of attention it gets him. And for Matt, something similar in a way, but more like everyone puts him in the shadow of Shiro and Pidge and Sam_   
_Jay: For Shiro maybe something along the lines of “I don’t work to get the recognition, I work because I enjoy what I do, and I wish people would appreciate my work more than my status”??? For Matt maybe put something similar that talks about how he doesn’t like being recognized as “Sam’s son” or “Pidge’s brother” instead of his own person who has accomplished a lot on his own_   
_Me: It just kinda occured to me though that this “pet peeves” and maybe that’s too heavy for pet peeves_   
_Jay: Na its a pet peeve_   
_Me: bet_   
_Me: What do you think, a good contrast between the cadets using “someone” and the officers using “people”?_   
_Jay: I like it. Theirs are deeper but very fitting to their characters and adds some depth to them_

Old Question: Why did you end up [here] at the Garrison?  
 _Me: It’s not the Garrison yet_  
 _Jay: This is why I said here_  
 _Me: I lied_  
 _Me: It is, it’s just not the Galaxy Garrison yet, it’s a flight school_  
 _Jay: Ok. Just choose where ever you want within the fic and use that location_  
 _Me: I hate you_  
 _Jay: So they are good exercises?_  
 _Me: This one. I hate this one. Because now I have to sit here and think and plan out how the Garrison actually fits into this world because are they their own unit? Are they part of NASA? Part of the Air Force? How does the Garrison feed into those careers, and how do cadets feed into the Garrison?_  
 _Jay: Then hold off on this question until you get these questions figured out. Or adjust to fit where they are now or where they want to go in their careers_  
 _Me: THIS IS WHY I SAID I HATE YOU BECAUSE I WAS NOT PLANNING ON FIGURING THIS OUT RIGHT NOW IN FUCKING EARTH SCIENCE AS HE EXPLAINS EVERYTHING WE’VE ALREADY GONE OVER AND NOW I HAVE TO PLAN OUT THE ENTIRETY OF THE GARRISON MAKE UP and it honestly hadn’t really occured to me that I would have to do that and now I hate my life because it’s going to eat at me until I figure it out I DO NOT HAVE THE TIME FOR THIS_  
 _Jay: ultimately it will help though so….. Anyways it's not like you are listening to him, although I think he’s finally done reviewing_  
 _Me: I’m not listening at all, just copying what’s on the board. And besides, it’s not like it’s hard material and the Garrison is vastly more interesting and important_  
 _Jay: I agree with you there. At least you are doing something productive. I found an internship I want to do but can’t apply for and looked at flights for august and I can’t even get them until I figure out the NSBA finals trip with Pipkin and when/where I am living in the fall._  
 _Me: I AM A FOOL OF A TOOK, I already gave a base idea of what the Garrison was at the top of the fucking document_  
 _Jay: So you had no reason to be yelling at me? Told you it would be a helpful question in the end._  
 _Me: i still hate you_  
 _Jay: sure_  
 _Jay: ok I have a different question idea. What are their avatar elements?_  
 _Me: This is a devastating question_  
 _Jay: But it’s so good!_

Q9: What are their avatar elements?  
Keith is a Firebender, not even a true question for him  
Lance is a Waterbender, also not even a true question   
Hunk is an Earthbender. He’s very strong, both physically and mentally, and dependable and steady  
Pidge is also an Earthbender. She likes to build and create. She’s also the one that’s going to be a Metalbender just because it’s a challenge   
Shiro is also a Firebender. He has a powerful offensive but an evasive defensive and likes to look at other elements to improve his own  
Matt is an Airbender. He’s mischievous and fun loving and goes where his experiences take him. 

Q10: The characters argue about which Hogwarts houses they are in. Who do they agree on and who do they disagree on?  
 _Jay: Look I’m less qualified than you to come up with the questions. I need time to think of something slightly decent_  
 _Me: Come on Gryffindor, aren’t you supposed to be able to think on your feet?_  
 _Jay: I'M NOT GOOD AT THAT!!! THIS IS WHAT I STRUGGLE IN WITH HORSE JUDGING_  
 _Me: WE RIDE HORSES, THINK QUICK_  
 _Jay: I CAN DO THAT. I'VE HAD YEARS OF PRACTICE DOING THAT. THIS IS DIFFERENT_  
 _Me: Take your time, I’ll go back to Garrison planning_  
 _Me: I can see the pain in your eyes, thinking hard or hardly thinking?_  
 _Jay: or trying to do too many things at once_  
 _Me: I like where this question is going_  
 _Jay: thought you might like it_  
 _Me: Where’s the rest of the question, Todd?_  
 _Jay: Who’s Todd?_  
 _Me: OH MY GODS YOU WOUND ME, the correct answer is “I don’t know, Margo!” uncultured heathen, HAVE YOU NEVER SEEN CHRISTMAS VACATION_  
 _Jay: I'm too scared to respond to that question. I will say though this one is meant to be a little different. Create a conversation among them, not just answers_  
 _Me: Oh you took “Dialogue Exercises” and just fucking ran with it didn’t you… fml, thanks, I love you_  
 _Jay: I can reword it to be just responses if you want?_  
 _Me: Don’t you dare touch it_  
 _Jay: Ok then. My other idea was “Have you taken the Pottermore test and do you agree with the results?_  
 _Me: Thanks, I hate both questions._

K: (gryffindor, ravenclaw) - fuck rules, shoot first ask questions later (impulsive), stubborn, independent and constantly questions, logical yet impractical  
L: (gryffindor, ravenclaw) - also shoot first ask questions later, also stubborn, lives in the moment, curious and introspective, playful and idealistic  
H: (hufflepuff all the way) - hard-working and loyal and genuine, willing to step up and fight (supportive), accepting and strong/secure enough to openly display fear/”weakness”/emotions  
P: (slytherin, ravenclaw, gryffindor) - has her own rules, looks after her own, learning for the sake of learning, passionate, honest and stubborn, analytical and constantly questioning   
S: (gryffindor, slytherin, hufflepuff) - has his own rules and his own (strong) morals, understand the past to move on in the future, passionate, analytical, driven and goal focused, hard-working and tenacious, patient, charismatic, adaptable   
M: (gryffindor, ravenclaw, hufflepuff) - learning for the sake of learning, selective work ethic, lives in the moment, funny and genuine, loyal and hard-working, supportive, passionate and dependable, strong and secure  
Me: Final thoughts: Keith has strong Ravenclaw tendencies but is ultimately a Gryffindor, Lance also has strong Ravenclaw tendencies but is also a Gryffindor, Hunk is a Hufflepuff without a doubt, Pidge has a Slytherin outlook and a Ravenclaw mind but ultimately a Gryffindor heart, Shiro is a definite Slytherin even with some Gryffindor and Hufflepuff traits, and Matt is also a Hufflepuff with strong Ravenclaw tendencies.

L: Alright well let’s start this off with the easiest one. Hunk! You’re a Hufflepuff  
H: Yeah, I am  
L: Yep! Because you’re good and kind  
S: And hard-working and strong  
P: And supportive   
K: And loyal  
M: And because a Hufflepuff is obviously the best house amirite?  
Hunk: Yeah! Hufflepuffs unite! Hunk and Matt high five  
P: Yeah, Matt’s such a Puff, such a softy, always crying when the dog dies  
M: Hey! Those are heartfelt moments and there’s no need for those monsters to KILL the dog!  
S: pats Matt’s back I know buddy, I know. But you’re also passionate and dependable and genuine in everything you do. That’s what makes you a Hufflepuff  
M: sniffles Shiro, stahp, you’ll make me cry. Now, Pidgeon, you, my evil little sister, are a Slytherin. Always sneaking around and doing questionable things  
L: Yes! Totally agree  
K: Just because she’s always “sneaking around and doing questionable things”, doesn’t make her a Slytherin.  
L: Oh yeah? Then what House do you think she’s in?  
K: Ravenclaw, obviously. She loves to learn just for the sake of learning something, and yes that includes learning how to do questionable things, and she’s constantly questioning everything around her  
H: Well that’s all well and true, but you guys are forgetting the most important parts of her character? She’s stubborn and impulsive, and constantly refuses to back down but looks for a challenge. She’s always looking for the truth and always, ALWAYS, tries to do the right thing.  
P: Wow Hunk, way to make a girl feel good about herself. Seriously, thank you.  
H: And besides, Gryffindors can be evil too  
P: I take it back, no thank you  
M: Just face it Katie, you’ve got an evil streak a mile wide sometimes. But yeah, I can see what Hunk is saying. But speaking of impulsive and stubborn little shits…  
K: Why are you glaring at me?  
M: Because you are the literal KING of fuck that, fuck this, run headfirst into danger. If “Shoot first, Ask questions later” was in the dictionary, your picture would be next to it.  
K: I’m offended by your observations about my character.  
S: Are you Keith? Are you really? Because you are impulsive and brash. But what Matt isn’t saying is that you’re also brave and honest and always willing to take ownership of your mistakes and your responsibilities. And that is what makes you a Gryffindor.  
M: Don’t put words in my mouth Shiro! Keith deserves to know what he’s done!  
K: ignores Matt Thanks Shiro   
P: If the criteria for being a Gryffindor is impulsive and stubborn then there’s someone else who deserves the “honor” of being named a Gryffindor looks at Lance  
L: You bet I’m a Gryffindor! Brave and courageous and chivalrous! A lion all the way baby  
K: And no volume control scowls I can’t believe you’d put me in the same house as him  
S: There’s more than one way to be a Gryffindor. Lance is… loud, yes, but you and Pidge aren’t and that’s ok  
M: Shiro just whipping out the motivational speeches today   
S: shrugs I’d say what really makes Lance a Gryffindor is his live in the moment attitude, his playful curiosity, and his idealism.   
H: Oh man Shiro sniffles That’s heartfelt right there. Team Hufflepuff?  
K: Oh yeah, Shiro’s a Hufflepuff nods of agreement  
M: Oh no no no nooo, you’re all wrong. What? Don’t look at me like that. You’re all wrong. Shiro here, is pure, calculated Slytherin. Stop giving me those looks! I’m right. Listen, I live with the guy. I know how he works. Case in point, right now. You all think he’s a Hufflepuff! What, because he gave a few short and sweet lines on your guy’s qualities? Nah, that’s Slytherin at play. He’s as cunning as they come. Tell me, if Shiro walked into a room right now, full of cadets and even some faculty members, and asked for help with something what would happen? I’ll tell you what would happen; there’d be a flood of people rushing to help him! Shiro’s the Golden Boy, loved by everyone! He’s got connections and recognition! He cultivates favors by helping everyone around him. Little do they know, they’re now indebted to him! Three months down the road, he’ll call in a favor and the person will just do it because it’s Shiro! He hoards favors like they’re his own personal commodity. And rules? Shiro knows them front, back, and sideways. He knows them so that he knows how far he can skirt them. He knows them so that he can sneak around and break them with no one the wiser! Oh and the lies… the lying! I know, I know, you’re all shocked. Our poor sweet innocent Shiro? Lying!? It’s an act I tell you, AN ACT. No one can tell when he’s lying because he’s usually so damn honest! And he’s so perfect and nice anyway so why would anyone think he’s even lying in the first place? Don’t let him fool you, young grasshoppers. He’s cunningly smart, humbly ambitious, charismatically adaptive... everyone looks to Shiro smiling innocently and Matt narrows his eyes AND A MASTER OF DECEPTION  
S: shrugs while still smiling Pottermore did sort me to Slytherin


End file.
